Ferðin
by Deadlines and Commitments
Summary: When we're young, we all make mistakes. That's exactly what happened to Lukas after a reckless night, and nine months later, he gave up his child, Emil, in adoption. What he didn't know was that Mathias adopted him, and now, he and Emil are on a trip to meet his biological father. However... Mathias ends up liking Lukas a little too much. DenNor, HongIce. Emil's POV.
1. The Beginning Of The Journey

_**A/N:**__ So here I am, starting up a new story before finishing up the previous one! I just couldn't help it, I've had the idea for quite a while now, so yeah. By the way, the title means 'The Trip' in Icelandic (According to Google Translate). I hope you guys like it!_

_**Warnings:**__ Iceland's POV, DenNor, IceHong (Am I the only one who just doesn't see Iceland as an uke?), language, mentions of slight domestic abuse, and rating might go up. Oh, and this is an AU where Ice is Norway's son._

* * *

First of all, I would like to state that this is NOT a diary, but more of a journal. You might be wondering why I'm writing this. Well, it is because I would like to record everything that happened to me during my teenage years, so I can remember it when I'm older. I guess I should introduce myself now, shouldn't I? Well, my name is Emil Steilsson. I don't think you want to know anything else, since I'm writing this for my future self, after all. Now, I will start my story.

The summer I turned fifteen and my adoptive father, Mathias Køhler, bought Mr. Puffin for me, we moved to a small village in Denmark. We had been living in Copenhagen, in the same country, but Mathias thought it would be a nice idea to 'clear our heads' and 'escape the city'. It had been quite good until now, and by now we'd been living there for around two weeks. You could say that my life was basically perfect, but really, it wasn't. Mathias was a caring father, and even tough I knew that he only did things to help me, I wish that sometimes he would mind his own business and leave me alone.

Like today.

I was walking home from the small grocery store on the corner, my gaze flickering between the light gray pavement and the green, vivid trees. The village was truly beautiful, to say the least. The houses were small and cozy-looking, and the neighbors were friendly. Kind of that clichéd perfect neighborhood in horror movies, where the kindest old man in the street ends up being a psychopathic murderer. What I'm trying to say is, looks can deceive people from your true self. For example, that's what happens with me. Whenever Mathias drags me into one of the Køhler family reunions, I always end up sitting alone in the kitchen, eating licorice. I'm not trying to say that being alone bothers me— in fact, it is much better than to be near Mathias' screaming nieces —but I have overheard father's aunts talking about me. They only say that I'm a boring little boy who is trying to act like a grown-up.

Like I said before, the point of this journal is recording my life, not complaining. But hell, I swear those ladies are dead-wrong. I don't try to act like a grown-up, but I am mature, and they should have some respect for me, even tough I'm younger. I believe that everybody should respect each other, but whenever I comment the issue with Mathias, he only dismisses it and offers me a beer, which I never accept. Maybe that commercial which said that beer killed brain cells was true.

Okay, I think I should go back to the story. So I was walking, with a plastic bag in hand, and then I turned to walk down the cobblestone path which lead to the front door. I searched for my keys and when I finally found them I unlocked the door, only to be greeted by a very-drunk Mathias watching football on TV. He was loudly complaining about how his favorite team was losing, and when he saw me, he stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I could have sworn I was about to choke. "Father, I bought some milk and eggs for tomorrow breakfast." I informed him after I was released, and put away the groceries in the fridge.

"Oh, my little son is growing up! I think we should have a father-to-son talk, ja?" Asked a drunk Mathias, stumbling towards me.

"I don't think so…" I replied quietly, wanting to escape from him as soon as possible and run into my room. Let's just say that drunk Mathias wasn't exactly as nice as when sober.

"But there's something I wanted to talk to you about!" He insisted, taking another gulp from his can of beer. Seeing as he was so eager on the subject I nodded at him, in fear of making him mad again. As cheerful and happy as he was, it wasn't pretty to make him angry. I still had a faint trace of a bruise on my left cheek from when that happened. And the worst part was that after he hit me, he broke down into tears and hugged me, mumbling unintelligible apologies. "So, as you already know I'm your adoptive father… Then how about we go on a road trip to meet your biological father?" Mathias asked enthusiastically, even tough it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"And where does he live?" I inquired, hopping to sit on the rusticwooden counter.

"In Norway!" The Danish man exclaimed happily, and I could see in his face that all the details were coming. "You see, while I was cleaning the attic a couple days ago, I stumbled across your adoption papers, so I thought it would be nice for you to meet him. It said that his name is Lukas Bondevik- so I don't understand why your surname is Stoelssen -and I also read that he lives in northern Norway."

To be honest, I thought that his plan was quite dumb. You can't simply go to a foreign country and walk around asking for a person, can you? But from the look in his eyes, I knew that that was exactly what he'd planned.

Oh well, it couldn't be exactly that bad, could it?

After all, ever since I was a little boy I'd been wondering how my real father was like. But what didn't sound appealing at all was that it would be a road trip. I mean, I have seen in several movies how all sorts of bad things happen in road trips- couldn't we just take a plane to Norway? But knowing Mathias, that wasn't an option at all. I knew just how much he loved to experience new things, and clearly, he was only using this as an excuse to escape his dull daily life.

But I guess I would give father's 'fantastic' idea a chance.


	2. Not Quite A Mature Father

Most people describe me as a pessimist.

And actually, I might be one. I just don't believe in optimism- it's creating false hope for something you know that will never happen. So that's why I remain skeptical to everything. Including father's plan. I just knew it wasn't going to work. What I definitely didn't expect was Mathias bolting into my room at a random hour in the morning.

It seems weird to think that this mess happened so little time ago. I was only a fifteen-year old trying to get some sleep after having stayed up until five A.M. listening to music and eating licorice. At the time, like most teenagers, I was obsessed with the fascinating music from overseas. Most settled with Canadian hard rock or Swedish synthpop, but I was more into North American indie music. The lyrics were so inspiring, and completely related to my life. It just felt as if someone unknown understood my way of thinking. It's quite funny now that I look back on it, but that was the way I felt back then.

With a yawn, I managed to move the regular white cursor to the menu, and clicked on 'Turn off'. I lifted my old black headphones from my head and placed them on my light brown glossy wooden desk, standing up to stretch as I saw the computer shut down. I took one more strand of licorice from the colorful bag and nibbled on it, glancing over to the wall clock. "It seems I need to sleep…" I had mumbled, as if it weren't already obvious.

As soon as the screen turned from baby blue to black, I pulled the plug out of the socket and stumbled sleepily over to my messy bed, and as soon as I was laying on my stomach on my bed, the door suddenly opened to reveal a very happy Mathias (who apparently had eaten too much sweets). "Emil! Pack your bags; we're going to Copenhagen right now so we can take the ferry to Oslo!" He announced, and as suddenly as he'd come inside, he vanished, slamming the door shut after him. With a groan I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, before walking over to the light switch. I flicked it on and then made my way over to my closet. I pulled open the white wooden doors and began to select my clothing.

I swear, I will never understand why girls enjoy choosing what to wear. To me, it was more of a pain. According to father, we would stay for a month in Norway, so I packed enough shirts, pants, jackets, and just stuffed all of my underwear into my red suitcase, between the shirts and the pants. It sure would be embarrassing if when we took the ferry we got our luggage checked and people saw my underwear. Not because it was little child's underwear or anything along those lines.

Once I had gathered all of the clothing I needed, it was time to finally escape and get some very-needed sleep. So I carelessly pushed the suitcase down from my bed to the floor and crawled under the covers, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

And then Mathias had to come in and wake me up.

"Ready, son?" He asked me, obviously ready himself. He wore his long black coat, the red collar and sleeves of his favorite cayenne-colored shirt peeking out from under the heavy coat, along with his usual black tie. He even wore his petite black hat over those blond spikes he called hair.

"Já," I mumbled in response, covering my mouth with my hand to yawn. And the he thought it would be an amazing idea to sit on top of me. Mathias walked over and sat on my stomach, to which I immediately began to flail my arms awkwardly in an attempt to push him off. "Get off of me!" I protested, my eyes wide, frowning at him. As if the situation wasn't bad enough he gave me that stupid signature grin of his, and then he stood up.

"See? You finally show an emotion!" The tall blond exclaimed happily, as if he hadn't just injured me with all his weight. I kept frowning at him as I stood up as well, and slipped my feet into my well-worn white boots. I had been so sleepy that I hadn't even bothered to change into my pajamas. I then reached over to grab my cellphone and stuff it into my pants pocket, and afterwards took the suitcase by its handle and rolled it out of my room, leaving Mathias behind. "Hey! Wait!" He called and then caught up with me midway down the hallway, rolling his own suitcase. Mathias tried to make small talk, but I didn't listen as I kept pulling my suitcase down the stairs, and then out the door. The Danish man unlocked and opened the front door, and as he exited the house, I dashed over to the couch in the living room, where Mr. Puffin slept. I cradled him in one of my arms and then followed Mathias outside, and he took my suitcase to put it in the backseat of the car, along with his own.

The car wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was a white sedan car, probably from around seven years ago. I opened the passenger door and sat down, then I took off the dark brown hoodie I was wearing and placed it at my feet, so it looked like some sort of a nest, and set Mr. Puffin there. At least somebody was having some sleep. I proceeded to buckle my seatbelt and looked out the window, letting my eyes flutter close as I leaned my head against the glass.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was that Mathias was poking me, saying something my sleepy ears couldn't quite figure out. "Wake up! We're going to miss the ferry!" He announced, so I took off my seatbelt and Mathias reached to scoop up Mr. Puffin so I could put on my hoodie again. He then handed me my pet and I unlocked my door, stepping out of the car and looking around the street. Apparently it was still very early, around seven A.M. and Mathias had parked the car right outside the Copenhagen ferry port. The city hadn't changed much since we moved, so there wasn't really anything interesting to look at. Once father took out our luggage and locked the doors, we hurried inside the ferry terminal, Mathias rolling both suitcases and I carrying Mr. Puffin. He bought both tickets and then glanced up at the wall clock- we had made it just in time. We then jogged outside and boarded the ferry to Oslo, and I glanced around at everyone. People were very different from each other, and I must admit it was quite interesting to see.

Honestly… I was a little happy at the prospect of meeting my biological father. And judging by the grin on Mathias' face, he wanted to meet him as well.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Omg, I'm sorry this took so long:c It's just that school's driving me nuts. Reviews are greatly appreciated- they take a few seconds and make your awful author happy!_


	3. A Friendly Finn And A Scary Swede

Right now, I'm locked inside one of the bathroom stalls at the ferry station in Oslo.

Sometimes, I just wonder if Mathias switched brains with a five-year old, that is, if he even has a brain. It was already bad enough to have to go all the way from my comfortable bed back in Denmark to Norway, but seeing as we had to take the ferry, I had to spend seventeen hours listening to him blabbing about random topics. Most of the time, he was flirting with a kind young girl named Katyusha, who sat next to me. Actually, I sat between the both of them, which was very stressing, especially when Mathias tried to talk with Katyusha. And then, her little brother Ivan would glare at him and he would immediately shut up, but after five minutes he would begin to try to flirt with her.

I actually really liked Katyusha, and it wasn't because of her… um… well, I don't know how to say this… well, whatever. The point is, I liked her because she was very nice, and I learned that she took care of her two younger siblings; she even gave me some licorice! Most of the way we chatted about our lives, and even though she might not look it, she was barely three years older than me. To be honest, I really admired her, and we ended up exchanging e-mail addresses to be pen pals.

Once we arrived at Oslo, we said goodbye and I quickly rushed out of the ferry and into the station, hoping I could sneak away from Mathias and buy a ferry ticket back to Denmark, but to no avail, since he was already waiting for me at the station's entrance. And that's when I began to wonder if he'd had had either too much beer or too much sugar. "I just called a taxi, and it'll be here soon, ja?" He told me, simultaneously wrapping an arm around me, and even trough I tried shaking it off, his grip was too firm.

"I must go to the bathroom." I excused myself shortly after, and that was like five minutes ago. Right now, after relieving myself I decided I would write this down, just for the record. Now, I shall leave. I can hear Mathias calling my name.

* * *

I swear, there is definitely nothing worse than being trapped in a foreign country. Especially when Mathias was stupid enough to lose all his change, which caused the taxi driver to get mad and leave us somewhere in the highway. We're very far away from Oslo—or any other civilized place, for that matter –meaning we couldn't walk back to any city. I gave Mathias one of this notebook's pages and there he scribbled; 'Give us a ride, please!' Even though around twenty drivers have ignored him by this point. I'm just sitting down on a tree stump as I write this, and Mathias is frantically screaming as he holds that sign. Oh… a driver stopped. I think I should just continue writing later.

* * *

I would have preferred to stay in the middle of nowhere. Why? Because when we finally got a ride, there was this talkative guy named Tino telling us his life story, which nobody really asked to hear. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful they decided to give us a ride, but there was also this scary Swede named Berwald who was his husband and just glared at me and Mathias, and we were in the backseat. And then, there was a kid kicking and screaming between the both of us, and tried to make friends with me. I tried my best not to lose my patience right in front of his parents, but honestly, he was freaking me out.

Apparently, Mathias researched a bit about my biological father and now he even had his address—I swear, I will never know where he gets his information from –and according to him, we were almost there after an hour of hearing Peter kicking and screaming.

When we got to the house, we said goodbye to Berwald, Tino and Peter, and Mathias excitedly ran to the front door and pounded on it as if there were a fire, leaving me to carry the entire luggage, which, I must say, was quite heavy. I rolled both suitcases to the front door, Mr. Puffin resting on the top of my head, as I took a deep breath. This was it. I would finally meet him.

However, the door opened to reveal a young man around the same age as Mathias, a little shorter than him, and who kind of… resembled me. He wore a light gray t-shirt, white pajama pants, and had a mug of coffee in his right hand. "What do you want?" He spat in a clear Norwegian accent, before he took a sip of his coffee.

"You see, good man, I am Mathias, his adoptive father, and this is Emil… Your son!" Announced the Dane, pointing dramatically at me, to which I wanted to just face-palm as soon as the words were spoken. The Norwegian only stared blankly at me, seeing nonchalant about the whole thing, and poked my cheek with his free hand. He was definitely weird.

"And what are you here for?" He asked monotonously, only staring at us.

Mathias blinked a few times, not seeming to process the question. "Well, we wanted to meet you!" With that, he invited himself inside, walking past the platinum blond who just kept staring at me.

"Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Emil Steilsson." I introduced myself politely, giving him a nod, which he returned.

"I know your name." He replied emotionlessly. "I am your father after all. Seeing as he already came inside, then why don't you?" With that said, he stepped aside so I could come in, and after a quick glance around, I walked inside, wheeling the suitcases behind me.

Apparently… This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it took me, like, a thousand years to update, but here I am! I don't plan on leaving this story, however, so don't worry! I hope I can update soon! Oh, and would you guys like to see more of Berwald, Tino and Peter?_


	4. A Twist and Fiskesuppe

_**Warning:**_ _Minor swearing on Emil's part, and mention of sexual tension._

* * *

Lukas looked at me.

Mathias looked at me.

And I looked at the both of them.

Let's just say, this hadn't been quite a regular evening. It had been around two weeks since Mathias and I had been in Norway, and Lukas had very well managed to get his point across; I knew he didn't want us there. But guess who was oblivious enough not to notice? Of course, Mathias. I mean, the first couple days Lukas had given us little subtle hints, such as frowning slightly whenever he saw one of us, or not even bothering to prepare dinner for us, which is why I have been on a diet of fast food and licorice for the past two weeks. And then, yesterday, he began to give us not-so-subtle hints; he had asked Mathias several times when we would leave.

Even though it kind of hurt, I understood how he felt- if I were him, I definitely wouldn't like to have an obnoxious Dane in my house just because he had nothing better to do. However, I can't say I didn't take my sweet revenge. I called Mathias 'father' whenever possible, while I just called Lukas 'Mr. Bondevik'. By the end of the first week, Lukas had begun to insist for me to call him father, but I wouldn't budge. I must say it was rather amusing to watch him say "Call me father!" Over and over again, especially when Mathias began laughing and pointing at him.

As the days went by, it became more uncomfortable for me to be with the both of them, seeing as Mathias would stare at Lukas and joke all the time, while the Norwegian only gave him a death glare and remained silent. There was much tension between them… and I dare to say, I think it was sexual tension. It isn't as if I were some guy who got laid all the time- in fact, I was lucky if a girl said hi to me –but as far as I knew, Mathias hadn't had a couple lately, and Lukas didn't look like the romantic type. So let's be honest; I suspected something was up between them. Though, if my suspicions were right, that would be undeniably awkward—not because I was uncomfortable with homosexual people or anything (In fact, I haven't even thought about my own preferences) but because it would be just… ugh. Especially if I walked in on them.

Shit, I already thought about it! Oh, the burn. BURN. Okay, so let's go on- burn, burn, burn!

Right, now moving on, let's go back to the part when they both stared at me. We sat at the dinner table- It was actually the first time Lukas cooked something for us – and I was just looking down at my food, Fiskesuppe. It was a white soup based on milk, fish and vegetables, though it didn't look exactly appetizing. More like the dish screamed at me, 'Get out of here and don't bother me anymore!' I shuddered a bit at that, poking a bit of fish with my spoon. I had never been exactly food of seafood, since it usually gave me nausea. I could hear quiet mumbling coming from them, but I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying; at the moment I was too busy trying to think up of a way to eat the fish without them noticing how much I disliked it.

"Emil," Lukas' calm voice interrupted my thoughts. My head nearly immediately snapped up to gaze at them, the Norwegian maintaining his trademark stoic expression and Mathias giving me a somewhat-apologetic look. I asked them what the matter was by furrowing my eyebrows in uncertainty, waiting for their answer. "We have been talking, and… I think the best is for you to stay here with me." Lukas finished, his face unchanging, yet Mathias bit on his bottom lip as I leaned back against my chair, blinking. Just… _What?_

I remained silent, until Mathias spoke up. "I'm sure you'll like it here, Emi."

"Father, it's EmiL. With L." I said, I had never really liked it when people shortened my name, and it wasn't any different with him.

"Ja, listen… I've been with you for your whole life, and Lukas would like to spend some more time with you. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, and I will try to visit you as often as possible… But I don't really want to be a burden between you and Lukey."

And that's when I began to wonder if I was on drugs. I had never really even considered taking drugs, but really… Mathias being serious was a rare occurrence. There was a 0.0001 chance of him acting truly serious when drunk, but as far as I knew, he was perfectly sober right now.

I snapped back into reality just in time to see Lukas swat the back of his head, muttering something along the lines of 'no nicknames'. Now that I thought about it, why did Mathias just call him 'Lukey'? Another thing to add to my list of 'Reasons I think there's something they don't want to tell me'. I have plenty of reasons in my head, but I think I'll write down a few of them, just in case I forget.

* * *

_**Reasons I think there's something they don't want to tell me:**_

-Mathias staring at Lukas and smiling at him all the time (He does that with everyone, but when he looks at Lukas it's different; I don't even know why)

-Lukas constantly licking his lips and looking down (This is a normal thing to do, but I'll add it just because.)

-Mathias calling Lukas plenty of nicknames (Lukey, Luke, Luk-Luk, etcetera)

-Them acting weirder by the day

-Yesterday they practically bribed me to go to sleep by giving me licorice

-Mathias deciding for us to stay the whole summer vacation here with no apparent reason

* * *

And that's all I've got at the moment. It's kind of weird to suspect there's something up, seeing as Lukas constantly asks Mathias when he'll leave, but hey, if I'm right, at least I won't be caught off guard.

Returning to the present, Lukas took a spoonful of his Fiskesuppe before looking at my dish, his eyes silently asking why I hadn't even touched it. "I know this is hard for you, Emil." He said, his voice as monotonous as usual. "As you already know, Mathias will be staying here for the rest of the summer vacation, but then he has to return to Denmark because of his job… But he said he will visit you every weekend."

"Of course I am!" Mathias interrupted, his tone returning to its usual level of cheerfulness, causing Lukas to shoot him a glare.

"As I was telling you, son, when he comes you can go around town and explore, or I don't know, you can go to the city. Practically, it'll be as if we were a divorced couple, and as if I'd gotten the custody over you." Okay, now that was EXTREMELY suspicious. "The new school you'll attend is around one or two block from here; I'm sure you'll like it. Besides, in this neighborhood there are many kids around your age, go play outside or something. Mathias and I need to talk more about this."

I didn't really know what to think. In under ten minutes, I had went from poking at my soup to standing outside… I swear I didn't even notice when Lukas pushed me out of the house. I frowned once I realized I was outside, just in time to hear the door lock click, and began to pound frantically on the door. If there was one thing I hated more than I hated Mathias, it had to be the outdoors. "Hey! Let me in!"

"No, go play." Lukas replied in a monotonous voice.

"I don't want to!" I was a teenager, of course I didn't like to 'play'! "Now let me in!" Upon hearing no response, I quickly surrendered and leaned against the door, ending up sitting down on the doorsteps.

A moment later I began to look around, seeing the perfect blue sky, the shining summer sun and the leaves falling. It was quite a delightful sight… Damn happy weather.

Things only got worse when all of a sudden this Asian-looking kid decided to sit down next to me, speaking things without importance "…And I really want to eat some kimchi right now, da-ze~!" What he said was just as nonsensical as the odd curl that stuck out of the right side of his head. He had been babbling by around then minutes now, and the only thing I managed to catch on was that his name was Im Yong Soo, that he lived next door, and that all his brother's breasts belonged to him.

It was then that another Asian-looking boy, apparently shorter than him showed up, poking his back slightly with his foot. "Yong Soo, brother wants to talk to you." He said, his voice sounding just as bored as his facial expression looked. His gaze then flickered over to me, a shiver running down my spine at the way he was staring.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." I said once I'd grown tired of him staring, and believe me, it was quite hard not to stammer, seeing as I was utterly embarrassed. However, warmth spread across my cheek without my consent, causing me to look away instead.

"Whatever." He said. How rude! "Yong Soo, get moving. Brother didn't look happy."

Yong Soo lazily stood up and gave me a happy grin, "See you later! Wait… what's your name?"

"I'm Emil Steilsson."

"Goodbye, da-ze~!" He said, waving at me as I watched how the other boy practically dragged him over to the house next door.

Okay, living in Norway had seemed like a bad idea at the beginning.

And now I could be sure that it would be the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you all for reading! I'm very sorry for taking over a month to update… School's been pretty crazy, and I had a major writer's block. As you can see, I made this chapter a lot longer than the others as an attempt to compensate. However, I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter, and I should have it up within a week at most. No promises though. Still, I love you all, my wonderful readers! Remember, reviews are love!_


End file.
